


Tender

by maryjuststop



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy, How Do I Tag, Jaehyun - Freeform, Jaehyunnie, NCTBRUH, NCTJAEHYUNBRUH, ilovejaehyunsomuch, ineededtowritesomethingabouthim, kpop, nct - Freeform, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjuststop/pseuds/maryjuststop





	Tender

...

"Es tan... tan blanca y... ¿lechosa? ew, no, esa palabra no suena bien ¿Pálida?"

La joven siguió acariciando con suavidad el rostro del castaño, este mantenía la cabeza recostada en su regazo. 

"Y no me mal interpretes, es muy atractivo, por lo menos para mi".

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron lentamente y se fijaron en la única persona que para ese momento se hallaba en el lugar.

Ella entendió que quizás estaba hablando demasiado.

"Es que... Lo digo en serio, tú..."

No había manera de descifrar su mirada, podía ir desde un ligero interés, hasta él simplemente pidiéndole que cerrara la boca.

Los dedos de ella seguían trazando con ternura las facciones del rostro contrario. 

"¿Recuerdas cuando te maquillaron e hicieron pequeñas pecas?"

Él podía sentir como el tacto que ahora recorría sus pómulos, temblaba bajo su detallado escrutinio.

"Lucían muy bien, Jae..." 

La muchacha intentaba fijarse en otra cosa y de igual manera hacerle cariño al chico en sus piernas.

El castaño pensaba que era divertido verle nerviosa.

"Es delicada". Susurró. 

Él levantó las cejas interrogándole.

"Tu piel, es delicada... ¡Y también super, super-" 

Una clara interrupción de la oración, nada más ni nada menos que por los labios del mayor. 

Ella ni siquiera pudo responder. Se vio nuevamente con los pies en la tierra cuando el de cabellos oscuros le miraba tranquilamente desde su regazo, sonriéndole.

Y con un ligero rubor en sus blancas mejillas. 

...


End file.
